Me cansé de ti
by Parisatis
Summary: [Song fic]...Yoh y Anna están comprometidos...han sido 10 largos años para Yoh, y a Anna, es necesario hacerselo notar...


Primero que todo quiero aclarar que nada de Shaman King me pertenece, es todo de Takei Hiroyuki… o si no... Sinceramente ¿creen que estaría escribiendo estas historias en vez de andar dando una "pequeña" vuelta al mundo? XDDDDD Ya, esta historia se centra en la pareja de Yoh y Anna, 10 años después del final de la serie… sólo que su relación no va muy bien… Los dejo para que lean :D

AUTOR CANCION: Obie Bermúdez

**_Me Cansé de Ti. _**

_By misatito._

-Beep-

_ Habla Anna, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte o no me encuentro, si DE VERDAD es necesario, deja un mensaje después del tono _

-Beep-

"Ehh… ¿Anna, soy yo, Yoh" el shaman hablaba con un tono bastante inseguro, pero trataba de disimularlo con su usual despreocupación "Necesito hablar contigo… ¿crees que podríamos juntarnos en el pequeño café que hay en el centro de la ciudad?" hizo una pausa, pero luego agregó "Es importante, nos vemos a las 8… Adiós _Annita" -Click-_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Bueno, creo que ya lo hice" se dijo a sí mismo un Yoh de 25 años, alto y crecido, pero con la misma mirada risueña de la adolescencia.

"No te preocupes amigo…" le dijo una voz desde atrás "es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora"

"No lo sé, Len" dijo Yoh mirando al Chino de ojos gatunos "No estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo, pero ya no puedo retractarme" dijo dándole a su amigo una media sonrisa, que representaba toda la tristeza acumulada.

"Estamos contigo en esto, hermano" dijo Horo-Horo, quien también se encontraba ahí "Y, por primera vez en años, estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de tiburón" dijo con ganas de animar el ambiente, y dicho sea de paso, hacer enfadar a Len "Es lo mejor para ti"

"Bueno HOTO HOTO" dijo Len, evidentemente molesto por el apodo que su amigo le había dado hace ya más de 10 años y que aún hasta el día de hoy debía soportar, y recalcando las últimas palabras con mucha malicia "estoy de acuerdo contigo"

"¿Cómo me llamaste cabeza de tiburón?" dijo el peliazulado muy molesto.

"No lo sé, HOTO HOTO" dijo Len aún más molesto.

"Me la vas a pagar" dijo Horo desafiando a Len, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

"¿Tu y cuantos más?"

Una nueva pelea se había armado entre Len y Horo-Horo, es cierto, habían crecido y todo el tema de la maduración había llegado a un punto ejem… _ACEPTABLE…_ pero, para algunos temas, seguirán siendo tan infantiles como siempre. Y entre esos, definitivamente se encuentra el de los apodos.

"Creo que mejor me voy" dijo Yoh, notoriamente más alegre al ver a sus amigos actuando como siempre lo hacían "tengo bastantes cosas en que pensar antes de las 8"

Horo-Horo, quien tenía a Len tomado de su "aleta de tiburón", y Len, quien tenía agarrado a Horo por una mejilla y la estiraba como un mantel, se despidieron de Yoh, para luego continuar con la pequeña "batalla" que habían iniciado minutos atrás.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Más tarde, en el café -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Eran ya cerca de las ocho, Yoh, quien ya se encontraba en el café por casi media hora, se estaba impacientando. Es cierto, había sido un poco exagerado de su parte llegar cerca de las 7 y media ahí, pero la espera lo estaba matando. Cuando Yoh estaba mirando el reloj ya por enésima vez en esa media hora, vio aparecer por la puerta del lugar a la persona que esperaba… Anna.

"A tiempo como siempre Anna" dijo Yoh mirándola con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es tan importante Yoh?" Aparentemente Anna no estaba muy feliz de que Yoh la citara en mitad de semana, a esa hora y para colmos a mitad de sus exámenes de grado "Ya sabes que estoy bastante ocupada con los exámenes de mi carrera y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en cosas como esto"

"Bueno… yoo…" La sonrisa tan cálida que Yoh le había brindado a su prometida al llegar, de a poco se iba esfumando de la, ahora, sorprendida cara del muchacho. Nunca pensó que Anna pudiera reaccionar así. Está bien que estuviera ocupada, pero, aún seguían siendo novios… ¿no es así?

'_Esto va de mal en peor hace demasiado tiempo' _pensó Yoh.

"¡Bueno, hombre! ¡Habla de una vez que no tengo todo el día como tu!" Anna ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia… la poca y nada que tenía.

"Anna… yo…" pero antes de que Yoh continuara, su atención se distrajo un minuto de la enojada cara de su prometida, para ir a dar a la música que comenzaba a sonar en el pequeño y acogedor café…

_Siéntate conmigo_

_Ya llegó la noche _

_Y siento frío_

_Quiero hablar contigo_

_Siento que este amor_

_Ya no es el mismo…_

'_¡Qué ironía!'_ pensó Yoh, sin saber si reír o llorar ante la situación _'Es exactamente lo que yo siento'_

Ya recordaba Yoh, como le había llegado a doler el corazón la primera vez que había oído esa triste canción… era casi como si alguien relatara lo que les estaba sucediendo a Anna y a él.

_No puedo fingir_

_Una eternidad_

_Ni hacer el amor_

_Por sexo y nada más _

_Ya no puedo seguir_

_Intentando hacerte feliz…_

La canción seguía sonando, y cada palabra, repicaba con eco dentro de su mente… le hacía daño… pero de alguna forma, le infundía fuerzas para lo que venía y que durante tanto tiempo había temido.

"Anna" sentenció de repente Yoh "Esto no está funcionando, ni creo que vaya a funcionar nunca"

"¿Ah?" al parecer Anna no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ni a lo que se refería Yoh "¿Qué quieres decir?" inquirió Anna, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta volvió a preguntar "¿a qué te refieres?"

"A nosotros, a ésta relación que hemos llevado por 10 largos años… o que por lo menos uno de los dos ha llevado" dijo Yoh mirando dentro de su taza de café como si la que estuviera dentro fuera Anna "Siento, que no importa lo que haga, jamás hago nada lo suficientemente bueno para ti… nada que te agrade ni que me permita ganar tu amor…" esto último lo dijo ya no mirando la taza de café, si no mirando a su prometida a los ojos, profundamente dolido.

_Me cansé de ti,_

_De tu falso amar,_

_No quiero morir,_

_Quiero respirar_

_Me cansé de ti,_

_Ya no puedo más_

_Me hiciste sufrir, te arrepentirás… _

"Pero, Yoh…" Anna estaba perpleja, jamás creyó que su novio pensara de manera semejante.

"No Anna" dijo cortante Yoh "por favor, por una vez en tu vida, escúchame" Ya estaba decidido, no la iba a dejar hablar hasta que le dijera absolutamente todo, ya que de otra forma, sus esfuerzos por decirle sus sentimientos se irían por la puerta.

"Estoy harto de que lo único que recibo a cambio del amor que te tengo, son malos tratos, ironías y caras largas" Yoh había comenzado a desahogarse, y no iba a parar hasta que todo contra lo que había estado peleando por 10 años se fuera de su mente y corazón y que de una vez todo ese sufrimiento, innecesario al parecer de Len y Horo, se terminara. "Llegar en la mañana saludarte con una gran sonrisa y recibir de tu parte…" A Yoh esto ya le estaba costando trabajo, pero ya había empezado, no había forma de regresar todo lo que ya había dicho "insultos"

_Fueron tantos días  
Desafiando al tiempo _

_y tu ironía.  
fueron mis mañanas  
Tan vacías, simples, _

_tan extrañas._

"Estoy harto de tener que pretender delante de mis abuelos y nuestros amigos que todo está bien, siendo que por dentro ésta relación ya se pudrió hace mucho"

_¿Por qué fuiste así?  
¿Por qué te aguante?  
Aposté mi vida, _

_y me toco perder  
Ya no quiero seguir intentando hacerte feliz…_

La canción seguía sonando como fondo y en Yoh seguía causando esa sensación de vacío al notar lo poco que podía hacer ante la situación, pero a la vez de alivio al sacar todo eso que lo estaba matando, y que sólo sabían su padre y sus mejores amigos. Es cierto, ya no se sentía capaz…e iba a hacérselo saber.

"Anna, ya no me siento capaz de hacerte feliz" dijo Yoh para finalizar "Ya que ni yo mismo pienso que podamos serlo" La cara de Anna era imposible de ser descifrada, no se sabía si lo que se veía en ella era frustración, miedo o tristeza… simplemente, no se podía. "Así que supongo que entiendes que esto es el final… ¿no es así?" Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Yoh antes de partir, dejando sobre la mesa el dinero de los cafés y encima de el, el anillo de compromiso que él y Anna habían escogido hace ya 10 años, cuando realmente eran felices por el compromiso en el cual habían sido unidos…._"Por el resto de su vida". _

_Me cansé de ti,_

_De tu falso amar,_

_No quiero morir,_

_Quiero respirar_

_Me cansé de ti,_

_Ya no puedo más_

_Me hiciste sufrir, te arrepentirás… _

Yoh iba camino a la puerta, cuando se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Anna desde ahí "No te preocupes Anna, yo hablaré con mis abuelos, no tendrás que hacer nada para romper el compromiso" y con esto último abandonó definitivamente el café, con toda la gente mirando a una Anna, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Realmente estaba perpleja, no había sabido responder a nada de lo que su prometido le había dicho… ya que cada palabra, era verdad, la dura verdad. _'Lo perdí'_ fue lo único que Anna pensó, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al tomar el anillo de compromiso y guardarlo en el bolsillo, dispuesta a salir de ahí.

_Me cansé de ti,_

_De tu falso amar,_

_No quiero morir,_

_Quiero respirar_

_Me cansé de ti,_

_Ya no puedo más_

_Me hiciste sufrir, te arrepentirás… _

Afuera la lluvia amenazaba con caer sobre la ciudad, pero a Anna, esto no le afecto en lo más mínimo, salió del café sin rumbo fijo, pero con al esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde desahogarse por completo, sin que nadie viera a la alguna vez llamada "princesa de hielo" desmoronarse por el amor perdido del shaman que había causado en ella las más grandes alegría en el pasado, y que había sido su gran y único amor.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Iaaaaaa…. volvió la reina de la cebolla! Ohh si! xD hace mucho que no escribía algo…. Así que me aventure con esta idea que hace tiempo tenía estancada en la cabeza. Son las típicas ideas que uno considera locas, pero luego de verlas en papel las encuentras _FACTIBLES_ XD, así que la escribí en el computador aprovechando que estoy enferma… así que …ahora cooperen con la fundación "REVIEWS PARA UNA LOCA" y dejen un beio review apretando el pequeño botoncito que esta abajo :D \/

_A los primeros diez reviews se le enviará de regalo un poster de Hao en zunga…..así que….¡ SHAME AHORA, SHAME SHA! xD_


End file.
